1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting very small distances, and more particularly to proximity sensing with gas flow.
2. Related Art
Many automated manufacturing processes require the sensing of the distance between a manufacturing tool and the product or material surface being worked. In some situations, such as semiconductor lithography, the distance must be measured with accuracy approaching a nanometer.
The challenges associated with creating a proximity sensor of such accuracy are significant, particularly in the context of photolithography systems. In the photolithography context, in addition to being non-intrusive and having the ability to precisely detect very small distances, the proximity sensor can not introduce contaminants or come in contact with the work surface, typically a semiconductor wafer. Occurrence of either situation may significantly degrade or ruin the semiconductor quality.
Different types of proximity sensors are available to measure very small distances. Examples of proximity sensors include capacitance and optical gauges. These proximity sensors have serious shortcomings when used in photolithography systems because physical properties of materials deposited on wafers may impact the precision of these devices. For example, capacitance gauges, being dependent on the concentration of electric charges, can yield spurious proximity readings in locations where one type of material (e.g., metal) is concentrated. Another class of problems occurs when exotic wafers made of non-conductive and/or photosensitive materials, such as Gallium Arsenide (GaAs) and Indium Phosphide (InP), are used. In these cases, capacitance and optical gauges may provide spurious results.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,953,388 and 4,550,592 disclose an alternative approach to proximity sensing that uses an air gauge sensor. An air gauge sensor is not vulnerable to concentrations of electric charges or electrical, optical and other physical properties of a wafer surface. Current semiconductor manufacturing, however, requires that proximity is gauged with high precision on the order of nanometers. What is needed is a more precise gas gauge proximity sensor than those described in the above U.S. patents.